


Nine Months Later

by Deconblus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Episode tag - Wagon Train, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He had blue eyes,” the pale woman sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

The widow straightened herself up slowly, putting her hand to the middle of her back and arching slightly into a stretch. She'd been bent and hunched over the bleeding woman for more time than she hoped anyone to tell her. After lifting the still baby from his mother's womb, cleaning it up a bit, then wrapping it in the handmade swaddling, she laid it on it's mother's bosom. 

“He had blue eyes,” the pale woman sighed. Then she closed the baby's eyes with a shaky hand and hugged him closer to her. “Wouldn't do no good for anyone to know,” she stated in a calm quiet voice while giving the widow woman a sharp glance.

“Yup.” The widow replied with a quick nod. She'd seen the bruises around the dying woman's breasts and belly. Was grateful to God that he'd decided to free the ma from her misery and take the boy too. Wouldn't a been any mercy for a blue-eyed boy to have survived his ma in that house. 

“Got a name for him?”

“Brazil,” she whispered as she closed her eyes and joined her son.


End file.
